


That One Thing

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Andromeda Mentioned, Attempted Seduction, Betrayal, Cheating, Drabble, F/M, Family, Jealousy, Narcissa Mentioned, Prompt Fic, Rodolphus Mentioned, Short One Shot, Unrequited Lust, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Bellatrix wanted what her sister Narcissa had. She nearly succeeded in besting her in everything; it was just that one thing that she needed to take from Narcissa...





	That One Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Houses Competition forum run by MoolightForgotten on Fanfiction.net
> 
> House: Hufflepuff
> 
> Category: Drabble
> 
> Prompt: Bellatrix/Lucius pair
> 
> Word Count: 864. Enjoy!

Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix Black were close sisters. They told each other almost everything; nothing could split them apart. That's what they believed until Andromeda was disowned from the family for her outrageous actions regarding her marriage choices, thus splitting the sisters two to one. Bellatrix and Narcissa vowed to stick together, remaining close and not defying their parents like Andromeda after that. Bellatrix married in the Lestrange family while Narcissa married into the Malfoy family. Even as their time spent with each other lessened, the sisters remained close.

That relationship started to waver as Bellatrix dipped further into the dark arts and wanted what she didn't have; everything her sister had. Bellatrix knew that she was living the life that she had required at the time, but seeing what Narcissa had brought a fire through her belly that Bellatrix didn't know existed.

If it was one thing that Bellatrix knew, it was that if she wanted something, she could get it. Bellatrix spelled herself consistently to rival her sister's marvelous beauty. She bared two children; one more than Narcissa could do. Bellatrix managed to become the Dark Lord's second in command while Narcissa merely sat on the sidelines. The one thing that Narcissa had that Bellatrix had yet to conquer was Lucius Malfoy. He was fiercely loyal to Bella's sister, but tonight after the meeting with the other Death Eaters, Lucius had a small sit down with a few fellas and a bottle of fire whiskey; this would be her chance.

After her husband had left, Bellatrix feigned the need to use the washroom and told him that she would meet him home later. Rodolphus was gone, Narcissa was sleep, and Bellatrix could make her move.

She walked cheekily and confidently in the study where Lucius would be sitting behind his desk with a glass in his hands.

"Lucius…" Bellatrix trailed off with a coy grin on her face.

Lucius shifted his gaze away from obscurity to the face of the wild-haired witch, "What can I do for you, Bella," he asked, "your husband has already taken his leave."

"What you can do for me, Lucius dear," Bellatrix drawled, "has nothing to do with my husband." She stood in front of Lucius's desk, placing her knees on the edge to crawl on top of it, knocking over any papers or trinkets in her way. Lucius stared at her blankly, but his dilated pupils revealed a drunken interest.

"I am in no mood to play your games, Bella," Lucius replied coldly, "your sister would not be pleased."

Bellatrix's dark eyes shone with annoyance, "My little sister has nothing to with this either." In reality, Narcissa had everything to do with it because this was the last thing that Narcissa had over Bellatrix; and Bellatrix would have it.

She reached her hand to touch Lucius's cheek while tilting her head, "Don't you get tired of dealing with the uptight, regal princess all the time?" Bellatrix questioned Lucius. He responded with a strangled noise that was meant as a warning, but Bellatrix took it as a challenge.

"Little CiCi couldn't please you like I could," Bellatrix continued, moving off the desk to straddle Lucius in his chair. Lucius's eyes were cold as he stared at Bellatrix, but he didn't move. Bellatrix took that as progress. She was getting closer to her goal.

"Why don't I show you what Cissa won't," Bellatrix whispered in Lucius ear before pulling away and cackling. Her nails raked over Lucius's arms underneath his robes; Lucius's knuckles turned white from gripping the front of his chair with the hand that wasn't holding his glass. Bellatrix took the glass and tossed it to the side; the sudden sound of shattering brought Lucius out of his reverie. He swiftly lifted Bellatrix off his lap and pushed her against the wall.

"There is nothing that you have that I want," Lucius informed her. Bellatrix was undeterred and wrapped her arms around Lucius's neck, "Are you sure about that, Lucius?" she taunted while she cocked her head, "Your wittle bitty friend didn't get the message," Bellatrix grinned manically and shifted her eyes down before looking back to Lucius's face.

Lucius's face remained impassive as he removed Bella's arms away from and stepped back, "I think it's time for you to leave," he ordered as he straightened his clothes. Bellatrix's eyes remained trained on Lucius. She moved to press their chests together and gripped his chin forcefully; her lips were millimeters away from his.

"Don't get too comfortable Lucius," Bellatrix whispered, "I'll have you and then Cissa will have nothing better than me ever again."

Lucius's lips formed a snarl, but before he could reply, Bellatrix kissed him harshly. Lucius pushed Bellatrix away, and Bellatrix wiped her finger daintily across her lips before giggling darkly and sauntering away.

Turning over her shoulder, Bellatrix gave the fuming Lucius a wink, "I'll see you soon...in your bed chambers." She whispered her last statement as she left the study. Echoes of Bella's laugh hit the office door as Lucius cleared his throat and waved his wand silently, removing the evidence of the potential events that could have occurred that night.


End file.
